Generally, a tractor is an engineering vehicle designed to deliver a high tractive force and conduct different kinds of work in the agriculture or construction field. At present, tractors for agriculture typically include a front loader provided on a front end of a tractor body, and an attachment mounted to the front loader so as to conduct various kinds of work, such as transportation, unloading, loading, etc.
Typical tractors include a driving cab provided on a tractor body. A driver seat on which a driver sits, an implement control device which controls an operating implement mounted to the tractor, and a movement control device which controls movement of the tractor are installed in the driving cab.
The driver seat, the implement control device and the movement control device are fixed to a bottom plate of the driving cab. Thus, when a driver conducts work with respect to an area in front of the tractor, the driver can directly conduct work. However, if work with respect to an area beside or in back of the tractor is required, the tractor must be turned towards the area where work is required. This increases working time and reduces work efficiency.
Furthermore, when it is required to move the tractor backwards, the driver must turn his/her head backwards and manipulate the movement control device while looking backwards. At this time, an event in which the tractor does not correctly move backwards with the result that the driver makes a mistake in manipulating the movement control device is frequently induced.
In addition, in the conventional tractor, the driving cab is fixed on the body frame. Thus, if an engine is disposed below the driving cab, it is impossible to repair or maintain the engine. Therefore, the engine is typically installed, for example, in front of the driving cab rather than being disposed below the driving cab. This disposition of the engine increases the entire size of the tractor body.